


the tower

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Army, M/M, Magnus is a genius, from hate, inspired by scorpion, to friends, to maybe something more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: "There is this hacker, he is a genius. He calls himself 'the tower'"(Inspired by the show 'scorpion')





	the tower

In the world of divination, there is a tarot card called “the tower”. The tower stands for several things; disaster, sudden change and most importantly: insight. 

 

Alec had been a Homeland Security agent since he got out of college. It hadn’t taken him long to climb up the ladder and now he was one of their best special agents.   
“Well done, Lightwood!”, one of his colleagues shouted. Sand was cracking under Alec’s feet as he made his way towards the commander’s tent. It was where they planned strategies and talked about their insiders in the territory surrounding them. Leading the mission, it was where Alexander Lightwood spent most of his time. 

It was his fourth mission abroad, working together with the army. 

Pushing the curtain aside, he picked up the phone that one of the soldiers was holding towards him. 

“Special agent Alec Lightwood, Homeland?”, he asked, his voice tight and serious.

“Lightwood, it’s J. Patron.”, the caller, the boss of Homeland spoke.

Straightening up, Alec wordlessly told the other soldiers in the tent to leave. 

“What can I do, Sir?”, Alec said, frowning. John Patron was a middle aged man who had been his boss for about five years now and even if he always got his orders directly from the head of Homeland, which was a rare thing, he didn’t know if he could trust the man. 

“I want you to come back to the states immediately, the leadership of this mission will be given to Wayland.”, the man barked.

Frowning, Alec looked down at the maps and print outs in front of him. They had been in this territory for half a years now and slowly things started to work out. They already had taken down two terror groups. 

“Sir? I thought we were successful, if there is anything that I can change or-“

“It is not about the success of the mission, but the mission is going the right way: taking down the main terror groups in that area without harming civilians. But Homeland needs you here.”, Patron said.

Nodding, Alec sat down on one of the slightly sandy folding chairs. 

“I understand Sir but I really think the mission needs me-“

“My orders were clear, Lightwood.”, Patron said in a low voice. 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Thousands of miles away, hands were running over the black keyboard in front of the person. The room surrounding them was dim, due it was an old rented loft. It was neither chick nor had it much furniture. The fingers on the keyboard stilled, when the screen finally showed what the person was looking for. 

 

Alec’s boots were making a loud noise with every step he took in the wide hall in the department of Homeland. Walking through the many suit wearing agents that headed from one end to the other, he was the only one wearing an army combat uniform. His face was in a frown as he made his way towards one particular agent that stood next to a wall.   
“Agent Lightwood!”, she nodded. 

Nodding too, Alec crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“Which way?”, he asked. He knew that he was being rude, but if he had learned any lesson while working for Homeland and being in the army, it was that there was no time for being nice when it came to the military. Just like Alec, everybody was bold, concentrated and serious, after all they were soldiers. 

Turning around, the woman began to walk away. They walked through at least five different halls and doors until they reached another elevator. When the doors closed, it took them to one of the top floors. 

“Agent Lightwood.”, she woman nodded before walking in the opposite direction. 

Taking a few steps forward, Alec stood in front of a dark wooden door. Pushing down the handle, he made his way inside. 

The room he entered was without a window, the walls were painted black and people in suits walked around the room just like they did down in the hall. Only that here they were carrying tablets and computers, screens and warning systems were spread all over the room, agents sitting or standing in front of them, typing.   
Closing the door, Alec made his way towards the control station in the middle of the large room.

“Mister Patron, Sir.”, he said and the man who had been looking down on some screen, looked up. 

“Special Agent Lightwood, those are Simon Lewis and Victor Aldertree. They are IT specialists for Homeland and here to support and explain everything to you.”, Patron said, pointing to the two people standing next to him. One was a man a little older than Alec, with black hair and beard, looking stern while the other one was a young guy, with a bright smile and eager eyes. 

“Hi! I’m Lewis- Simon I mean! Or call me Lewis, whatever you want!”, the later stepped forward to shake Alec’s hand. Looking down on the hand, Alec’s brows rose. 

“Alec.”, Alec finally said, trying not to roll his eyes at the way the other ones smile brightened even more.

“Aldertree, would you mind explaining the case to agent Lightwood? I have to take this.”, Patron said, taking out his ringing mobile. Not waiting for an answer, Patron walked away, talking in his phone. 

Looking back at Aldertree, who was now frowning down on the computer in front of him, Alec sighed.

“So? What is so important that I had to leave the mission I have been working on for months?”, Alec said. 

Suddenly serious, Simon turned his laptop so Alec could see the screen. 

“Well you see-“, Simon began but Aldertree cut him off. 

“Since a few days a hacker team is manipulating our army, more precisely: our jets. They not only have the control over them for a short period of time, they also have access to our plans for the jets.”, Aldertree said, turning around his computer as well. 

“As you can see-“, he pointed on both screens in front of Alec. “We have located them down to north east Europe, but we still can’t find them or stop their hacker attacks.”, Aldertree finished. 

Turning his head, Alec looked around the room, frowning. 

“So you are saying that this group of hackers does have access to military plans and can control our jets and we can’t do anything to stop them?”, Alec gritted his teeth, he wouldn’t admit it, but the thought alone made him nervous. 

“Basically.”, Simon groaned. 

“Alright, and what is my part to play?”, Alec asked, looking between the two man. 

“We might have a solution… but the thing is-“, Simon stuttered. 

“There is this guy who is a literal genius and a pretty decent hacker-“, Aldertree started, but this time it was Simons turn to cut him off with a sharp laugh.   
“A ‘decent hacker’?”, Simon laughed but stopped when he saw Aldertree glaring at him. 

“When he was twelve, he hacked into the NASA, downloading the plans of a shuttle so he could use it as a poster. He was freaking twelve!”, Simon smirked.   
Rolling his eyes, Alec looked at his boots for a moment, there was still a little bit sand on them. 

“Fine, you have a genius hacker, why isn’t he taking down this group?”, Alec said. 

Looking at each other, Aldertree and Simon shrugged. 

“Because we don’t know where he is. But his hacker name is ‘thetower’.”, Aldertree said.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be inspired by the show scorpion and if you havent seen it yet, go watch it! Or at least the trailer, so you know why I'm OBSESSED!


End file.
